A flow rate of a gas is measured, a temperature of the gas is measured, and the flow rate and the temperature of the gas thus measured are used as parameters to perform control. In this way, the control accuracy can be improved by using the measured temperature of the gas in addition to the measured flow rate of the gas for control. For example, in the control of an internal combustion engine used for driving a vehicle, the control accuracy is improved by using a temperature of an intake air is measured in addition to the intake air guided to the internal combustion engine in order to calculate a fuel supply amount of the internal combustion engine or an ignition timing. A thermal flow meter for measuring the flow rate of the gas and an intake air temperature sensor for measuring a temperature of the gas are separately provided, and wiring lines are respectively used for the measurement. However, there is a known technology in which the thermal flow meter and the intake air temperature sensor are combined into one measurement device, for example, an internal combustion engine in which these components are provide in an intake pipe. The measurement device includes two circuits of the thermal flow meter and the intake air temperature sensor, the flow rate of the gas is measured by the thermal flow meter, and the temperature of the intake air is detected by the intake air temperature sensor which is attached in the thermal flow meter. Such a technology is disclosed, for example, JP 2008-209243 A.